


Futanari Ballbusting: Genetically Engineered Catgirls

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [3]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Big Balls, CBT, Catgirl, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Handcuffs, Large Cock, ballbusting, big penis, halfstration, hung, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: In an effort to create catgirls for domestic ownership, a doctor tries to explain to a test subject why you shouldn't attack people's genitals





	Futanari Ballbusting: Genetically Engineered Catgirls

I sat down in a small room. The walls were padded, the chairs and desk bolted tightly to the floor, and there was a security camera in each corner. The table made of fortified glass so the cameras could see everything.

I placed a thin folder full of papers on the desk. “Bring in #27.” My voice was clear and concise.

The door in front of me opened and, flanked by two tall guards, subject 27 bounced in with a wide smile.

“Doctor!!” She screamed in delight as she jumped over the back of the chair to sit down. The guards flinched, but this was normal for her. I gestured them to leave.

#27 was wearing a thin white t-shirt that reached her shins, and handcuffs, both with a prominent ‘27’ sewn in the fabric and engraved in the metal. She had a thin body with modest breasts, firm and powerful legs, and above average futanari genitalia. Her medium length hair was a swirl of grey and black that reached her shoulders but was at that point styled back to be out of her face. Atop her head were two large cat ears, and coming out the bottom of her shirt was a tail, both have grey and black fur.

I, in contrast, am a blonde woman with a labcoat and a tight black skirt.

I folded one leg over the other and leaned back in my seat. #27 watches my legs closely as I move to grab my clipboard, then, once I clicked my pen, she snaped back to looking at my face.

“How are you?” I asked

She stiffened in her seat. “I love you!”

“How do you feel?”

#27 leaned forward and gripped the seat between her legs. “I feel like I love you!”

I jotted that down on my clipboard. “Do you feel any aggression, or anger?”

“Nope! Just happiness from seeing you again! Do you want to do something fun? Like playing catch? Having sex? Eating dinner? Oh! We should go for a walk!”

Our desire to create the perfect domesticated catgirl really has made them act somewhat like dogs.

“It is in the schedule, but only if you behave.”

#27 became stonefaced, and her eyes constricted in focus. Her ears were pointed straight at me to focus on my words.

“How have you been feeling lately? Back in the holding area, when I’m not there.”

“Sad and lonely!” She spoke with the same enthusiasm, but no longer bouncing in her seat. “Sometimes I don’t want to get out of bed and sometimes I can’t sleep! I cry a lot and wait for the day I can see you again!”

Our goal is to create domestic catgirls, and we’re being very thorough with our research. We’ve successfully managed to create them, and instill love and loyalty, now this batch is being tested on for how they’ll react if they’re owner is gone for a long period of time.

There are 10 holding areas, each with 10 subjects, and I have a subject that ‘loves’ me in each. #27 is in batch three, and early on in her life I showered her with praise and affection, then I suddenly stopped one month prior to this. I had only communicated through phonecalls, letters, and video chats. Exactly like, say, a soldier on deployment would have to communicate.

“Did our regular communication not satisfy you?”

“I-it did! They were the highlight of my day and I know you’re busy with important stuff so please don’t think I’m mad! It’s just that it’s not the same!” She took a long sniff in. “You smell good by the way.”

I wrote that down, #27’s eyes stared at my hand and traced up my arm, coiled down my collar bone and her gaze finally settled on my cleavage.

I glanced up at her, and her eyes darted away, trying to look innocent. “Have you been masturbating properly?”

“I sure have! Every chance I get, just like you suggested I should!” She lifted her shirt to give me a view of her genitalia. Her testes were large and are resting on the chair, while her sizeable, uncut penis was draped over them. “Once I heard I would get to see you face to face, I got so excited I just couldn’t hold back! I couldn’t hold myself back and didn’t get the lube… It’s all red now, is that okay?”

I took a look through the glass. “It’s fine. Please do not expose yourself during business.”

She quickly pulled her shirt down. “Sorry!” She rubbed the back of her head. “Sometimes I forget!”

“You have adequately masturbated, but for intimacy, have you had sex with the other subjects? I know you’re only friendly terms with #22, for example.”

Her eyes went wide in shock. “No way! I can’t do that! That’s cheating! I could never cheat on you, doctor!”

I wrote that down.

“Now.” I put aside the clipboard and pen, and fold my arms under my chest, purposefully pushing my large breasts up. She tried hard not to stare, and I gestured towards her handcuffs. “Subject 27. Want to tell me what those are about?”

She lifted her hands to better look at the cuffs. “These? I dunno. They said I was dangerous and told me to wear these if I’d be in the same room as you.”

“Why did they say you were dangerous.”

She shrugged.

“Can’t think of any reason?”

She shook her head.

“Could it have anything to do with your fight with subject 29?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why would they be mad about that?”

I sighed. “Tell me what occurred between you two, I want to hear your side.”

“Um… Her owner is also too busy with work to see her often, so she was sad and kept going on and on about how great her owner was, getting drunk and singing and all that, so I told her to stop cause she was annoying, cause, you know, I’ve been sad too, we all have been cause you gal’s are so busy, and then she insulted you! She said that her owners work was probably delayed because you were messing up the research! I couldn’t let that stand, obviously, so I tried to bite her dick off.”

“And then?”

“And I missed and got her right pebble instead. Oh! But the bites weren’t working so I switched to kicks and punches!” She pat her biscep. “Those exercises you gave me work really well! I’m stronger than everyone else! And I’ve been working really hard on them too! Every day you’ve been-“

“You’re getting distracted.”

“Sorry. So then her ‘seamen’ was leaking all out onto the ground, and it was kinda of funny, and everyone else laughed along with me-“

“They were not. They were cowering in fear.”

“What? But they were covering their crotches to mock her!”

“They were trying to protect themselves from being halfstrated by you.”

“Pfft, like just their hands could protect them if they insulted you!”

I glared at her.

She gave a small cough. “So then the guards came by and tazed me and kept me in my room until now! And we’re talking! I should go for the full castration next time and see you even more!”

I gripped the bridge of my nose. “Subject 27. You have displayed violent behavior and, as per policy, you should be put down. Which means you’ll never see me again.” The color drained from her face. “It is only because I understand there are extenuating circumstances that I’ve allowed us this chance to talk. If you do willingly neuter another subject, I can’t, and won’t, protect you.”

She gave a slow and deliberate nod. It seems she understood.

What a fortunate turn of events. I got to see if if her brain chemistry allowed for a moral code based on empathy, or if, in the future we’d have to instill a ‘don’t commit crimes because you won’t be able to see your owner again’ type system. Empathy would be preferable, of course.

“Do you understand why what you did is wrong?”

“N-no…” She was clearly shaken up.

“First, all #29 did was insult me. That doesn’t warrant you attacking her. Words are just words.”

“B-but-!”

“You have been insulted before, yet you never attacked anyone.”

“W-well yeah, but… She insulted you! That’s different!”

“How is it different?”

Her eyes were clear. “…Cause you’re my owner!”

“Do you think her words make me mad? Am I more affected by insults than you?”

She squirmed in her seat. “…N-no…”

“Then learn to ignore them. It doesn’t bother me and it can’t bother you.” I made a conscious choice not to threaten her with the fact she’d never see me again.

“I… I’ll try…”

“Good. I’m glad.”

Her eyes lit up.

“Now, why did you attack her testicles, rather than normally fight her? Squabbles are common for those living together, but why attack those specifically?”

“Well, I was aiming for her penis, but I missed. I aimed there cause that’s what she uses to have sex with her owner, and since having sex with you is great, taking that away would be a good punishment for insulting you… Which I now realize is bad and was wrong of me so I won’t do it again!”

What a shocking display of cruelty. Knowingly going out of her way to take away such a prominent source of someone’s happiness. I let the military division know about this.

“Have you ever been hit in the testicles before?”

“No, why? Based on the context I assume it’s bad?”

I won’t lie. I understand she’s just a test subject, but I felt a small bit of pride that the subject I raised could display such thinking.

“Yes, very good!” I put some emotion into my voice and gave #27 bedroom eyes. “I’m very proud of you for that reasoning.” I leaned forward, my breasts weighed down on the glass. While looking her right in the eyes, I undid my top button, giving her a great shot at how deep the valley goes. “It has been a while, perhaps I should reward you, to apologize for being so busy.

I stood up and gave her a come hither gesture. She eagerly stood up and her breathing was quick. She followed me to the wall, and she started getting an erection. It was about half solid and the thin shirt did nothing to obscure it.

She had such a pleased look on her face, as if waiting for a month would all be worth it soon, the sadness is over, her owner is back. She was still handcuffed, it added to how pathetically desperate she looked.

How unfortunate.

I shot my knee up to perfectly catch both testes, they were both smashed against her pelvic bone.

Her eyes went wide in shock and pain, her cat ears shot straight up, and her tail became rigid from the shock. She took a sharp breath in and instinctively tried to cradle her testicles, but I grabbed the center of her cuffs and hoisted her hands above her head, pinning them against the wall. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she was squirming her knees, trying desperately to stop the pain.

“D-doctor? Th-that hurt!!” She whined.

“Yes. This is to teach you it’s bad to hurt people down there.” I kneed her again, focusing more on her left testicle.

“AAH! D-doctor! Please stop!” Her entire body was tense. “Th-that really hurts!”

“How much does it hurt?”

“I-I’ve never, hngh, felt more pain in my life!”

I brought my knee just under her sack and started jostling it in place, lightly tapping her underside. I waited until she opened her eyes, there were tears welling up and she’s tried to break free.

She cautiously opened her eyes, thinking it might have been over and she learned her lesson. She was about to speak, but I brought my right hand down to slap her loose nuts, then grabbed the right one.

“EEK!”

She… Really is rather large. In trying to perfect the genetics, we gave the subjects a good range of body shapes, to home in on accuracy. She was already meant to be above average, and, since the science wasn’t precise, we accidently made her even bigger than that. Her… Cock does have a fantastic amount of girth to it, and a woman could very easily choke. Her nuts are a delicious size too, the one I’m squeezing can fit in my hand comfortably, it’s not a tiny raisin or grape.

“You want me to stop?” I asked.

“Y-yes! Please!” She had a hard time standing, it was difficult for me to support her weight with only one hand.

“Very well. Here’s your ultimatum. Learn why you shouldn’t ruins someone’s, ahem, ‘reproductive organs’, or understand that I can’t protect you and you’ll never see me again.”

This was a lie. If she refused then I would have gotten to see if simply talking to her would make her not do it again. I wanted an excuse to teach her about testicle pain.

“O-oh… okay! I’ll do it!” Her eyes were so full of conviction! “I’ll suffer any pain-!”

I started squeezing.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIHHHHH!”

Her entire body squirmed in agony, but she didn’t trying to break free.

“Are you sure you can suffer this pain? Any longer and you might lose a nut, like subject 29 did.”

“AAAA-AAA-I! I’m fine!!” She was very clearly not fine. I twisted slightly. “N-no! I’m not fine! Doctor this hurts! I’ll never do it again! I promise!” The tears were rolling down her cheeks. “I’ll be a good subject! AAGH! I’ll never hurt anyone! Please stop!”

I did, I pulled both hands away.

Subject 27 fell to her knees, reaching past her fully flaccid penis to cradle her testicles.

She was sweating, her ears down, and she gasped heavily.

“Th-thank you…. Owner…” She says between gasps for air. “I… Mm… Had no idea it could hurt this badly…” She looks so cute and pathetic, hunched over holding her nuts, the source of a great amount of joy for her, that I’ve effectively turned to a source of agony.

“You’ll never do it again?”

“N-never! Even if someone badmouths you, I’ll never give them this pain!”

“Good. Let me see.”

She raised an eyebrow, then understood. She raised her shirt, allowing me see her genitals just resting on the floor.

“I see.” I brought my foot up, then smashed the point of my high heel down on her right testicle.

#27’s face contorted in pain, and she opened her mouth but couldn’t scream.

I picked her up under the arms, walked over to the table, and set her down in front of my seat.

“D-doctor… Why?” She managed to squeak out.

“Because it’s cute when you’re in pain.”

Her entire face went red. “C-cute?”

“Yes.”

I suppose she really enjoyed that information, because she got an erection so fast it stabbed me in the eye.

“D-doctor! Doctor!” Her face went flush as she started humping the air in front of my face. “I-I can’t take it anymore! Hit me down there more! Or let’s have sex!! It’s unbearable! I’m so hard I can’t stand it!”

“Hit you there… More?”

“Yeeees!! I’m cute?! Then hit me there more! Make me as cute as you want!! Make me so cute that you’ll never even want to look at another catgirl!!”

“…” I was well and truly at a loss for words. I think I went too far and implanted strange ideas in her head…

Obviously, I had a duty to see what happens. Would she ask other subjects to hit her in the testicles, or is it something she only wants me to do? I was curious.

Her right nut was pretty swollen and bruised, so I only give a slight flick and she moaned in pain. It hurt, but she powered through it.

“A-am I cuter, Doctor?” She looked so pathetic and adorable! One eye closed, she was crying, her knees were locked together and exposing her genitals, she clenched her fists in an attempt to avoid the temptation of holding her nuts, it was so great!!

I put my hands on her knees and forced them down, giving me clear access to that thick cock of hers.

“Yes, you are, and I can’t resist.”

“yay.” She gave a silent cheer as she watched me untuck my shirt and slide her tool between my breasts. My bra helped make it really tight for her, and her entire lower half flexed from the pure joy of my titfuck. Her long, gorgeous cock peaks quite a bit on the other side, and I rub her tip against my face. I quickly roll back her foreskin, then I get to work pumping the main length of her shaft.

“D-doctor! It’s so good! I can’t hold myself ba-AAAH!”

#27 extended her legs as far as they’d go, and shots her head back as she blew a few globs on my face.

She laid back with a satisfied look on her face. Her tongue hanging out.

“…That’s it? It didn’t last long and you hardly shot anything out.” I looked over, #27 had her eyes closed. I assumed she was napping.

She probably shot out such an anti-climactic amount because he couldn’t help herself and jerked off too much beforehand.

Her cock went flaccid between my tits, and I was more than a little disappointed. I slide her out, fixed my top, and cleaned up what little mess was made. Looking down at her… was just a futa catgirl sprawled out on the table, her giant nuts so… Vulnerable. Defenseless.

…

So I picked up my foot and slammed it down on her right nut, squashing it against the table and breaking it completely.

Her eyes went bloodshot as she woke up and immediately shots into the fetal position.

I don’t think she was coherent enough to really understand what I  did to her.

As I walked past, on my way to the door, I thoughtfully rubbed her head and whispered in her ear. “Halfstrated catgirl’s are the best, expect a visit once you’ve healed.”

It was faint, but I could see a small smile, through the pained expression.

So. As a scientist, what did we learn?

Well a few weeks went by. Subject 27 adapted to life as a half-neutered futa really well. I don’t think she ever realized that full castration meant she couldn’t ever get hard again though.

Subject 29 really hated 27 for halfstrating her. 29’s conversations with her owner were been filled with hate for 27, and it just got worse and worse every day that she hadn’t met her owner face to face.

The other subjects also displayed a weakened mental state, and eventually formed a circle to talk about their sadness.

After 27 healed, she expectantly waited for my visit, but they didn’t come, and she very quickly fell back into depression, after she caught on to my continued excuses.

We actually had to cut the experiment short because each subject started displaying suicidal or sociopathic tendencies, there was even one instance where subject 28 (futa) held 21 (woman) down and raped her, crying the whole time and pretending 21 was her owner. It was depressing and had a negative effect on staff morale.

Once we were reestablished into the subjects lives, they all snapped back to normal with no hard feelings or lingering mental trauma. Basically, an owner is responsible for caring for their catgirl everyday. You can skip a few days, but before everything goes down hill, regularly scheduled visits are necessary.

Also subject 27 never again hurt a futa’s genitals despite how bad it got for everyone. She kept her word, and I’m proud of her.


End file.
